Coruscant (old)
Coruscant is the capital world of its system, sector and the entire Galactic Republic. The shining city-world is one of the principal centers of galactic politics, culture and trade. The planet's history stretches back all the way into the mythological past where various sources both reliable and not indicate that it served as the Core world setting for the formation of the proto-Republic from the beginning. All manners of species (excluding ones banned by law) can be found on Coruscant participating in diverse activities. Though Coruscant's surface is largely covered by a vast continuous cityscape without break, the city itself consists of an innumerable number of sectors that range in function from residential to mercantile to manufacturing to planetary maintenance. The center of Coruscant and the entire galaxy is Sector 000 where the twin towers of the Palace of the Republic as well as the famed (yet mysterious) retreat of the Jedi are located. History Coruscant has long been a central figure in the galaxy. Certain legends from the prehistory of the Republic tell of Coruscant having once be ruled by a king who united the Core worlds which led to the eventual formation of the Republic. From the beginning, the principal home of the Jedi Knights has been the Jedi Retreat opposite the Palace that serves as the capitol of the Republic and seats of the Senate and Supreme Court. Government Being the seat of the government of the Galactic Republic, Coruscant is ruled directly by that government. Laws for Coruscant are made by the Senate and enforced by the supreme justice of the Republic who acts as executive of the planetary government. Up until the reforms that led to the creation of the Unified Command and its Command Council, the supreme justice oversaw the Republic Guard in its planetary security role, overseeing the day-to-day affairs of law enforcement and air traffic control. Coruscant is notable for not having its own seat in the Senate. Defenses Except for the light cruisers of the Republic Guard, Coruscant has no navy of its own like Mon Calamari or Corellia. Rather, Coruscant is protected by the aforementioned ships of the Republic Guard as well as the Republic Navy which has its headquarters on Corus II, Coruscant's sister planet. Unified Command from its own headquarters in Sector 099 oversees all planetary defenses. Coruscant also benefits from the pledged support of all Republic system fleets and also from being the home of the Jedi Order. Due to this, no one has attempted a large-scale attack in over a thousand years. Population From Star Wars Technical Commentaries: :All evidence indicates that the Empire'' surface of Coruscant was entirely covered with city, except for small polar caps and tiny isolated seas. The orbital views in The Phantom Menace show consistent and well-lit urban terrain at essentially all latitudes. Supposing that the cityscape amounts to 90% of the global surface, and assuming that the planet is about the same size as Earth, this means an area of about 460,000,000 km². (This is a miserly, worst-case estimate, since the physical characteristics of Coruscant derived from other sources make it larger than Earth.) The typical population density for suburban areas of modern cities on Earth are of an order of magnitude about 10,000 or 20,000 persons per square kilometre (taking the comfortable Australian city of Perth* as an example). (Readers who would prefer a USA example could consider New York county, with a 1999 population of 1,551,844 persons, an area of 28 square miles = 72.5km², and a population density of 21,107 persons/km² after metric conversion. Reputedly the densest urban population centre on Earth, Hong Kong, had 98,000 persons/km² in 1999 and remains less built-up than Coruscant by some orders of magnitude.) If Imperial City were only as heavily populated as the solid areas of Perth then the population would be of the order of nine trillion persons. Of course Imperial city is not inhabited in the same way as Perth. These suburbs consist almost entirely of single-level buildings and generous gardens around each family dwelling; Imperial City is composed of spires averaging two miles tall, with hundreds of floors, and very few residents ever set eyes on the soil of their planet. The population density of Imperial City is certainly at least several hundred times that of Perth. The total population of Coruscant must be at least of the order of several thousand trillion (1,000,000,000,000,000), and certainly no less than several hundred trillion. Planetary sectors Coruscant breaks down into easily navigated sections. The free Public Magtrain transports visitors quickly and easily to their intended destination. Coruscant does well in tourism because each Sector has a nice little description. Also, Coruscant connects to a shuttle system that allows sentients to travel to other Republic worlds, for a modest sum, without having a ship of their own. Government Sector: 000 This sector is dedicated to the governance of the Republic. It is dominated by the twin spires of the Palace of the Republic to the east and west which are joined by the Royal Parade to the north. The train station of this sector is located very high up off the ground on a balcony of the palace, but even still, the spires rise up skyward overhead. To the south a few kilometers from the station is a many-towered building of clean white construction stands head and shoulders over the rest of the City, though its pinnacles barely surmount the base of the Palace's massive foundations: the Jedi Retreat. Military Sector: 099 The military sector is designated 099 given its proximity to the government in 000. A relative new sector, it consists of the Unified Command headquarters as well as hangers and barracks for the Republic Guard. Mercantile Sector: 350 This sector contains a major spaceport and marketplace. The marketplace, located along Hyperstar Walkway outside the spaceport, is known for all manner of goods coming in from around the galaxy. Given its proximity to various modes of travel, Hyperstar Walkway is also a venue for a great amount of social interaction as visitors from the Core and beyond mingle for the first time with the natives of Coruscant. Off of Hyperstar Walkway is Goldheart Thoroughfare. Along it are some of the finer shops of Coruscant, including Vrooshan's OmniEmporium. Residential Sector: 485 Sector 485 is one of the many residential districts for the moneyed elites of Coruscant. Consisting of finer restaurants, clubs and hotels along with residential spires, 485 is notable as it is the location of the Hotel Gendaryll, one of the finest on all of Coruscant. It is also the home of Coruscant Medical Center and Academy. Industrial Sector: 728 The industrial sectors of 728 and its vicinity are the home of the planet-based manufacturing of Coruscant. Among other facilities, it is home to Kuat Drive Yards' Coruscant production. Lower down in the sector below the infamous reek of airborne particulates is the Core of the 'Public Cantina, a popular spot for the workers of industry as well as the more adventurous of the upper classes. Even farther down, at actual surface of Coruscant, there is suppoedly an old ruined city from out of the past that has been forgotten as the buildings of industry have risen up over it. Crime is said to be rampant, but the Republic Guard has little interest in going that far down into the reek. Castellan District: 849 849 is known for its palatial dwellings, tall structures that are owned in their entirety by the astronomically wealthy. Those who enter the sector by magtrain are confronted immediately upon leaving the train station by an immense pyramidal castle of black stone, Pyramus Castle. The castle was formerly owned by Supreme Justice Palpatine before his retirement and alleged death. Category:Archived Planets